


Sweet Dreams

by dancing_dazai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has never mentioned it, but it's happened more than once.<br/><br/>In the early hours of the morning when the Bunker is silent, the atmosphere dense yet oddly peaceful, a small voice echoes through the empty corridors. It speaks out for a few seconds, maybe a few minutes on some nights, before slowly fading away and the Bunker is plunged back into silence. It has happened more times than Sam can count.<br/><br/>This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Sam has never mentioned it, but it's happened more than once.  
  
In the early hours of the morning when the Bunker is silent, the atmosphere dense yet oddly peaceful, a small voice echoes through the empty corridors. It speaks out for a few seconds, maybe a few minutes on some nights, before slowly fading away and the Bunker is plunged back into silence. It has happened more times than Sam can count.  
  
One night, at around three in the morning, he hears it again from down the corridor. It has been much louder in the past—tonight, it is only just audible. But Sam could recognise that voice from a mile away, and he knows he has to investigate sooner or later.  
  
He sighs and reluctantly climbs out of bed, slipping out of the door in his bare feet. With his back to the wall, he tries his best to remain hidden in the shadows as he makes his way down the longest of the Bunker's corridors. The voice gradually grows louder and more distinct as Sam gets closer to the source, and he slowly comes to a stop outside his brother's open bedroom door. He frowns, hearing a small whimper from inside, and he leans his head around the door to take a look.  
  
The room is plunged in almost-total darkness and Sam can only just make out the shape on the bed as his brother, as Dean rolls over on to his back. Then he does something that surprises him.  
  
" _Cas,_ " he breaths softly, his voice carrying through the darkness. "Cas, where are you..."  
  
Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise and frowns sympathetically, knowing that Dean must be really missing his friend. It only takes a few more moments for Sam to realise that Dean isn't actually awake; he's still fast asleep, his mumbling probably a side effect of dreaming.  
  
_Is he dreaming about Cas?_  
  
Sam's suspicions are confirmed when Dean rolls over on his side and mumbles the angel's name again, but the younger Winchester is suddenly taken aback by a slight whooshing sound, and suddenly a shadowy figure stands at the foot of the bed. Sam gulps quietly as the figure steps forward, leaning over the bed just as Dean calls out again—a soft, broken whimper that gets caught in his throat as he says it.  
  
"Cas..."  
  
"It's all right, Dean. I'm here."  
  
Sam's eyes widen as he watches the dark-haired angel sit down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through Dean's messy hair.  
  
"Shh, Dean. It's okay. Just go back to sleep." Even in the dark, Sam can tell that Cas is confused, but he doesn't dare step in to such an intimate moment to explain.  
  
Knowing that Dean is in good hands, Sam shakes his head with a fond smile and happily goes back to bed.  
  
  
Not long afterwards, Dean's eyes flutter open and he yawns tiredly. His instincts tell him it is still in the early hours of the morning.  
  
His instincts also tell him that he is being watched.  
  
His eyes shoot open and he glances around in the eerie darkness, his gaze finally settling on a silhouetted figure stood nearby. He gasps in shock when a low voice nearby says, "Dean."  
  
Dean lets out a heavy sigh and falls back in bed, relieved at the sound of his friend's voice.  
  
"Dammit, Cas—you scared the crap outta me!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that!"  
  
Castiel frowns.  
  
"My apologies, Dean, but... I thought you already knew I was here," he says quietly, narrowing his eyes. Dean glances over, looking confused.  
  
" _What?_ Cas, how could I possibly know that?"  
  
Cas swallows, his throat suddenly feeling strangely dry.  
  
"You called me, Dean. I always come when you call me." Dean's eyes widen and he looks away, his face flushing with embarrassment. Had he been calling out Cas' name in his sleep?  
  
He clears his throat nervously.  
  
"Yeah, well... I musta' been having a weird dream."  
  
"About me?" Dean looks up to meet Castiel's intense gaze as he moves to sit down on the edge of the bed. "What's going on, Dean?"  
  
"Nothing," Dean replies a little too quickly. He looks away and composes himself before saying, "Nothing, Cas, really. I'm _peachy_." Cas shakes his head in confusion.  
  
"I don't exactly know what 'peachy' means," he says with a sigh, "but I suppose if I'm not needed then I should probably go."  
  
"No, Cas, wait." Dean sits up hastily, grabbing the sleeve of the angel's trench coat to hold him back. "It's not a problem, so... Stay. Please." He smiles. "I want you to stay."  
  
Cas turns around to meet Dean's eyes and he cocks his head to the side.   
  
"But I'm of no use to you, Dean."  
  
Dean shakes his head knowingly. "Yes you are. You always are." He pulls the blanket back and pats the empty space on the bed.  
  
"Look, uh," he begins, smiling nervously, "I know you don't need to sleep, but if you're not busy... and you wanna stay, well... I won't stop you."  
  
Cas' face breaks out into a soft smile and he nods, shrugging off his coat and shoes as he climbs into bed. Dean pulls the covers up with a smile as he watches Cas lie down to face him, and the angel smiles fondly.  
  
"It's a shame I'm not capable of sleep," he admits. "I think dreaming would be very pleasant. However, it's late for you, Dean. You should rest now."  
  
Dean nods slightly reluctantly, smiling up at his friend.  
  
"I guess. But you won't go anywhere, right? Promise me you won't just take off before I wake up."  
  
Cas chuckles, whispering, "I promise." He pushes Dean's sandy-coloured hair from his forehead, causing Dean to blush furiously. "Go to sleep now, Dean."  
  
Dean does as he is told for once and lies down, facing away from Cas. It isn't long before he feels two strong arms hold his waist protectively, and he decides to just roll with it as he happily snuggles down into the sheets. Cas runs one of his hands through his favourite human's hair as Dean slowly drifts off, making sure to stay as close as he could so Dean wouldn't have to call him in his sleep.  
  
It is the first time in months that Dean sleeps peacefully throughout the night.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a comment/Kudos if you did! ^–^


End file.
